mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Galiax
Rise of the Galiax is an Upcoming Feature Length animated Fan Film which takes place after Season 2, the group behind the movie confirmed that the movie will launch in Summer 2013 and is expected to be released in August 2013.__TOC__ Summary The plot has not been truly revealed. Artwork has shown the story will involve Los Pegasus, Applewood, Manehattan, and the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters in the Everfree Forest. The Animatic on YouTube explains that Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are expecting a foal. Princess Celestia informs her sister, Princess Luna, that they have built a new castle for them to live in. She sends word of this to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Set Four Years after the Show, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are expecting there first Foal! So as a gift for the family Princess Celestia has ordered the full restoration of her and Luna’s Old Home in the Everfree Forest. Everyone in Ponyville helps out with the Restoration, even Derpy tries to lend a hoof. After an accident on the construction site, An ancient Cavern is discovered! Twilight comes to the conclusion that it is where Princess Luna was possessed and Became the evil Nightmare Moon! Applejack kicks a support beam causing the Cavern entrance to become blocked. They think that it’s the end of it but unknown to them, They have Just resurrected Nightmare Moon’s Spirit! Now free in the mortal world, Nightmare Moon recruits Queen Chrysalis and even a newly resurrected Discord to help her not only Conquer Equestria but the entire world! So The Mane Six set out on an awesome Adventure to Activate The Galiax! The Galiax was a spell Celestia had created to Vanquish all Great evil from The world, It was so powerful It was never used and was split into three Pieces and Scattered throughout the World! So The friends set out on an adventure of a Life time. But they must avoid getting captured By Nightmare Moon who by now has taken over Celestia creating Nightmare Celestia an Evil that not even the Mane Six are ready to take on. Plot The story starts in Canterlot with Princess Cadance watering her plants from her towered room, looking down on Shining Armor and two Royal Guards. But then, she feels a jolting pain in her stomach and drops the watering can. It lands right next to Shining Armor and the guards. They take notice and hear Cadance calling out to her husband. Then all three run up to their room. As Shining Armor bursts in, believing she should be taken to the hospital, he quickly relaxes to see Princess Celestia is there and Cadance is in bed. Celestia informs him it was a false alarm. It was just a strong and painful kick that hurt so bad she fell to the ground. Shining Armor is relieved that both Cadance and their expected baby are alright. Both the guards start giggling because of Shining, until Princess Celestia closes the door on them. Shining feels the kick, he knows the foal (either filly or colt) will be a blessing. From that, Celestia sheds a tear. Two new guards enter the room, needing Prince Armor for rounds. He asks to wait five extra minutes, but Cadance insists he go. For that, he leaves the room with the guards. After Shining Armor's departure, Princess Luna enters the room through the window, not wanting to intrude, and Cadance falls asleep. Celestia tells her sister about the false alarm. They have four months left, and the foal almost came then. She then tells Luna that they've built Cadance and Shining a new place to live, a castle of their own, a place for the new foal to grow up. Celestia says she'll miss Cadance. She raised her since her mother died. Luna then comforts her sister on how well she raised her, and how she'll do the same. Celestia is then reminded to let Twilight Sparkle and her friends know. She starts writing a letter and gives it to Philomena. The sister just stared off at the phoenix as she flies away with the scroll in her beak. Voices The excellent voices provided by the people listed below, And The Background Score created by our films composer BassBeastJD. Dan Sessions - Shining Armor Aurora Ramirez - Princess Cadence *Animatic Only* In Film Voiced By Rina Chan Alina Alberto - Princess Celestia Hanna May - Princess Luna Christian Cordes - The Guards Notes All Scenes are drawn by the film's lead artist, Joshua Whitehouse. Things will be changed in the final version. Gallery the_ponies_will_rise_1_by_jowywhiteh-d5aji3x.jpg the_ponies_will_rise_2_by_jowywhiteh-d5ajivp.jpg the_ponies_will_rise_3_by_jowywhiteh-d5ajjry.jpg the_ponies_will_rise_4_by_jowywhiteh-d5bir6g.jpg the_ponies_will_rise_5_by_jowywhiteh-d5bjcn7.jpg the_ponies_will_rise_6_by_jowywhiteh-d5btbxt.jpg what_a_riot_ha_ha_ha____by_jowywhiteh-d5dkfdu.jpg Category:Fanmade videos